A Drunken Night
by obsessedwithfantasy
Summary: What happens when Claire's left alone in the Glass house and she decides to try the beer. How will Shane React to a drunk Claire. And what will Michael and Eve do when they find out Claire's been drinking. A little OOC and some smut. but has a plot! please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated my other story Beautiful Rose, it's just that I've been working on this, and it took up a lot of my time. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES. (wish I did though)**

* * *

Claire was sat on the floor in front of the sofa looking at the two empty beer bottles in front of her, and the third one in her hand. One more gulp and it would be finished, she bought the bottle up to her mouth, took a swig and the bitter taste ran down her throat. The warm fuzzy feeling that cam after was the best part. Her head felt woozy and everything seemed great, the world was so colourful and perfect. Claire went to stand up to discard of the evidence, she stumbled and fell landing on her but.

"Oh God," Claire said to herself. "This was not one of your best plans."

She tried to go at it again, but the floor kept moving. Damn floor she thought, if only it'd stop moving.

Claire heard the front door opening and Shane shouting, "I'm home, any dead people please stay dead."

The last part was meant as a joke towards Michael, but he and Eve had gone out.

A surge of panic shot through Claire, shit the bottles! Claire gathered them up and tried to stand up. It didn't work, she tripped on her own foot and the bottles came crashing down.

"Ow," she yelled, "damn it!."

"Claire? What happened? Are you okay?" Shane said walking into the room. One look at the bottle and he knew. "Claire have you been drinking?!"

"Noooo," but the slurred word said differently.

"What were you thinking? You hate the stuff, why would you do that?" Shane said bending down next to Claire and picking the bottles up.

"It's fun" Claire said with a giggle.

"No Claire" Shane sighed. "Come on, can you stand?"

"Yep" she said and popped the P.

She tried to stand up but stumbled, Shane caught her on the fall.

"Whoa, never mind standing. Here, sit on the sofa," he said guiding her to it. She slumped against the couch and then Shane went and put the beer bottles in the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee.

"Here try drinking this," he said putting the mug against her lip and letting her sip.

"I no want anymore," Claire said but the words came out funny even to her own ears.

"Okay," Shane said. "What do you want?"

"To sit here for a bit" she replied, then giggled at the end.

"Fine"

"Can you keep a secret?" Claire whispered in Shane's ear then giggled.

"Yeah sure what is it?" he asked.

"I'm in love with someone," she whispered in a slurred voice.

"Oh yeah, with who?" Shane said raising an eyebrow at her.

She pulled him close until her lips were practically touching his ear. "With Shane," she said, "but don't tell him I'm drunk, he'll get angry and upset with me."

"Oh, I see. Okay I promise I won't tell Shane," he said holing back a laugh. Claire was hilarious when she was drunk.

"Come on we got to get you upstairs" he said to her and was about to pick her up.

"Yeah, I'm tired" she said. She saw Shane going to pick her up and said, "noooo, I don't need help I'm clever"

Claire stood up and the room spun around her, she ended up falling into Shane.

"Yeah, you really do need my help" he said lifting her up bridal style.

"Weeeeeee, this is fuuuunn" Claire said as Shane walked upstairs with her.  
They finally reached Claire's room, and Shane put her down on the bed.

"You're going to have a killer hangover in the morning you know that" he said.

"Hangover, ohhhh that was a funny movie" she replied and giggled. "Time for bed" she said, mainly to herself.

She then took of her jeans and top and hopped into bed, Shane wondered if he should tell her that she didn't put any pyjamas on but decided he should leave.

"Umm, I should go…" he said feeling a bit awkward.

"Noooooo! Please stay!" Claire said. "Please don't leave me!" she practically begged looking like she was ready to pounce on Shane.

"Okay, shhh, I'll stay, just clam down" he said.

He took of his shoes and socks and got into the bed with her. He didn't want to try to make a move on Claire because firstly, she was drunk and secondly she was still sixteen and Michael would literally suck the life out of him.

Claire was smiling; she snuggled closer to Shane and whispered, "I love Shane, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"You do? How? Who told you?" she asked clearly still drunk.

"You did, not long ago, and Shane loves you too," Shane said suppressing a laugh.

"He does? How do you know?

"Well, he's right here. You're looking at him."

"I am? Shane? You're Shane! Ohhh Shane!" Claire said, giggled, and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Okay you have to go to sleep now Claire," he said pushing her slightly away so she was comfortable and so the lack of clothes wouldn't distract him.

"Nooooo!" Claire whined. "I want you, I want you now," she said. She rolled over on top of Shane and sat so she was straddling his waist and looking into his eyes.

"Claire, we can't, you're drunk." He replied.

"No I'm not!" she said stubbornly. "I want you Shane please"

"Claire, I said no!"

"You don't want me?" her face started to sadden and her lip jutted out while unshed tears wear caught in her eyelashes. "You don't love me?"

"No Claire, I do love you and trust me when I say this, I want you more than anything, but I can't because you're drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. Plus, you're not even seventeen yet, so Michael would shoot me," He said. He wiped the tear that had escaped with his thumb and looked into Claire's eyes; a smile came across her face.

"So you do want me?"

"God yes, of course! But not now"

"Hmmm, I wonder if I can change your mind then," Claire said then grinded her hips into Shane's, it was possible because she was still straddling him.

"Claire, I'm not changing my mind," he said. He then groaned as Claire rolled her hips against his one more time.

"Uhhh, please stop," Shane begged.

"No way," she said then bought her lips down to Shane's neck and kissed him.  
She peppered up his jaw and sneakily started to undo his shirt buttons. She started to suck and kiss the flesh along his neck while grinding her hips into Shane. She could tell he was getting turned on, she felt him when she grinded her hips into his.

"Ohh Claire," Shane groaned. "Ohh."

"I knew you'd like it," she said. Then she bent down, put her lips next to Shane's ear, and whispered something Shane would never have thought she would ever say. "I want you to fuck me."

For some reason this turned Shane on even more, he tried to suppress a groan. But those words shot to him like lightning, especially because Claire had said it. He grabbed her hips and grinded her against him. What surprised him more was what came out of his mouth. "You've been a bad girl Claire."

Before Shane had time to think over what was happening Claire decided to say something even sexier, "then punish me Shane, I've been a bad girl." She traced Shane's chest and took his shirt of with no objection from him whatsoever.  
She started kissing his chest and then went down to pepper kisses across his toned stomach. She moved her hands down until she reached the waistband of his jeans and she pulled them down with the help of Shane, he kicked them of and then the only thing he had left was his boxers.  
Claire looked up at Shane through her eyelashes and said, "Are you going to punish me Shane?"

Shanes mind was screaming 'red flag' but it was rapidly fading. His body had a mind of its own and right now, it wanted Claire every which way possible. He needed her, and he was sure his self-control had been broken. Everything went flying out the window, all his morals and control, the only thing left was lust and love. And right now, all he could think about was having Claire. So he let himself go and embraced whatever came next.

"Oh I will punish you my little bad girl," he said and he flipped over so Claire was pressed underneath him. He bought his mouth down to her hard and kissed her deep. His hands travelled up to cup her breast and she moaned in his mouth. That moan acted on Shane like fire, he put his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra and flung it across the room.

Shane's lips came down on her breast, "oh you feel so good Claire, mmm amazing." He then captured her nipple, she gasped, and her back arched while Shane sucked on her.

"Ohh Shane I n-need y-you now!" she said, her words came out stuttered because of what his mouth was doing to her.

Shane looked up at Claire and smiled at the way she reacted to his touch, it felt good to know that he had that much of an effect on her. "You've been bad and still need to be punished." He said.

Claire moaned she was all hot inside and needed him, she felt and ache within her that only he could fill. Shane's hands travelled down her body drawing patterns on her skin, he then very slowly slid her lacy underwear down her slim legs. Claire's breath came out faster, her blood was rushing everywhere, and even through her drunken haze she realised this is the first time Shane has seen her naked. She didn't dwell on that for too long because before she knew it Shane's hands were doing wonders to her body. His hand slid down her and began to rub her nub, Claire couldn't hold back the moan, and she was begging Shane for something but didn't know what.

"Do you want more Claire?" he asked.

"Y-yes, more please Shane."

"Ah ah ah, you've been bad, remember"

"Please Shane"

Claire wanted more of him, needed more. Her body was throbbing with lust for him. She rolled over on top of Shane and started sucking at his neck, her knees were bent at either side of his hip in a straddling position, she rolled her hips into his groin and relished in the moan he gave.

Shane's hand travelled down her back and across her but, and then his hand came down and spanked her butt; it wasn't hard, more playful. Claire moaned when he did this and her hips dug into him harder and this spurred Shane even more.

"Do you like that Claire" do you like your punishment?" he asked.

"Ohhh yeah! More please! Punish me!" She begged.

Shane carried on and spanked her some more, "oh yeah Claire, you're amazing!"

"I need you! I want you to fuck me!" She groaned out.

Shane flipped them over so Claire was pressed underneath him, he bought her legs up and over his shoulder so he had a direct view of Claire's pussy. He grabbed his cock then proceeded to tease her clit. Claire writhed and moaned, the pleasure she was feeling was intense and she was practically dripping for Shane.

"I need your cock now, I need you to fuck me!" She demanded.

Shane moved away and did some quick shuffling and came back with a condom, he rolled it on in a matter of seconds and was back in his position. He then slowly pushed into Claire remembering it was her first time, she winced so he stayed still for a moment. Then she started to moan and squirm.

"More Shane, please! Fuck me already!"

He then thrust all the way into Claire, and she moaned out his name, Shane didn't stop he carried on thrusting into her harder and faster. "Do you like that? Does it feel good?"

"Ohh Shane, your cock feels amazing in me! Ahhh I'm nearly there, I'm gonna come"

Shane reached down to her clit and circled it with his thumb. "Come on me Claire! Come now," he said.

"Ohhhhhh SHANE!" Claire screamed out her orgasm.

Claire came and her pussy clenched which caused Shane to come as well. They were both breathing heavily trying to regain control after the most intense orgasm.

Shane rolled off Claire and pulled her against his chest and she snuggled in still feeling a little giddy.

"I love you," Shane whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: more to come only if you review.**


	2. Hangover Headaches

**AN: Hey guys! thanks for reviewing the story, I love hearing what you have to say. Also thanks to all those people who Favorited and put this story on their alert list. You all make my day!**

**Please don't stop reviewing, I want to hear what you have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES, RACHEL CAINE DOES!**

**On with the story now...**

* * *

Claire woke up and tried to sit up but her head just spun and she realised she had a killer headache.

"What the hell!? OW,"she said massaging the side of her temples.

She heard someone groan and looking beside her she saw Shane! He was sleeping in her bed! Claire looked under the covers and realised she was naked. With Shane. She looked around and grabbed her pants, put them on and put the nearest shirt on, which happened to be Shane's. Claire tried to remember what had happened but her headache just didn't let that happen. She leant against the headboard and tried her best to recall last night events.

Shane groaned again then his eyes fluttered open. "Hey, you're up? How you feeling, last night was intense," he studied her face and asked, "are you okay?"

"I don't know, my head hurts and I don't know why, I can't remember anything. What happened? And why was I naked? Ow, my head is killing!" she cried out.

"Oh God, you don't remember anything? Oh shit!" Shane said. "Claire I'm gonna get you some coffee, that'll help and then I'll tell you okay. Just don't freak, I'll be right back"

"Yeah su-," but before she could answer Shane had already put his jeans on and was heading downstairs.

Claire sat on the bed still confused and she felt sore in places she had never felt sore in before. Then realisation hit her, she'd been naked, in bed, with Shane and she was sore! She must of, but no, it was Claire. Claire sat shocked, thinking that she'd had sex with Shane.

Footsteps were coming back up the stairs, it must be Shane with the coffee, but god damn it! The noise was so load it was hurting her ears! Just then, Eve walked into Claire's room, She glance at Eve's shoes and then understood why the noise was so loud.

"Ow my head hurts, do you always have to stomp everywhere?" Claire moaned.

"Wow, grumpy much, what's wrong with you?" Eve looked at Claire and her eyebrows shot to the sky. "Is that Shane's shirt? Did you have sex with Shane CB?"

"Shhh Eve, no yea, I don't know. I want to sleep! Can't I be left alone?" Claire begged.

"No! You're lucky I'm running late for work or I'll be on your case like white on rice. And don't think we're not going to talk about this, and yes with Shane. I'll also have to tell Michael you know." Eve said sternly in an 'I'm your mother so listen' voice.

"Okay, just shhh for a while please!" Claire begged covering her ears to stop the noise and to get the room to stop spinning and blurring.

"Okay, but after work we are so talking!" She said then left.

Shane came in 5 minutes after Eve left and he came with coffee. Ahh coffee, Claire suddenly felt a bit of relief. Shane handed it to her and she took a sip and felt the hot liquid travel through her.

"Shane? About last night, what happened?" Claire asked tentatively, she didn't want to know but she had to find out.

"Claire, I don't know – well – the thing is – first of all – you were drunk," he stammered.

"What, oh my god, really, how much did I drink? Oh well at least that explains the hangover headache, but it doesn't explain the soreness," Claire said, then registered saying she was sore.

Shane turned to her with worried eyes, "sore? Oh Claire, what's wrong. Oh-" realisation hit Shane and he just froze. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid are you okay, I'm such an idiot."

"Shane, shhh, please. Headache remember. I'm fine, bit I want to know, did we, you know, ummm did we have s-sex?" Claire stammered, she was terrified that she did and he would blow her of, or she could of done something wrong and she would never know.

"Y-yes, we did, I'm so sorry, I should've known to say no, to know that you didn't want this," Shane said in a rush.

"No, I did want this. I love you, but I just wanted to remember when I did it and not be drunk out of my mind. How much did I drink?" Claire asked trying to change the subject.

"Three bottles, well at least that's how many I saw when I came in, and you can't change the subject. I'm so sorry it wasn't supposed to happen like this. You're sixteen, I'm so dead!" Shane said and linked his hands behind him neck, and looked towards the ceiling.

"Shane? Do you still love me, I understand if you don't and stuff, or if it was just a fling," she stammered, secretly she would be devastated if Shane left her but didn't want guilt to keep him in this relationship.

"Claire you're such an idiot, of course I love you, no matter what. Last night meant a lot to me even if you don't remember it, it wasn't a fling, and you'll never be a fling. Damn, for a smart person you can be really dumb sometimes."

"Shut up," Claire said whilst blushing, she playfully whacked his arm.

"Ow," he said with a massive grin on his face so she could tell it didn't hurt him.

Claire finished the last of her coffee as Shane sat beside her on the bed. She then remembered Eve's invasion.

"Oh my God, we are so dead!" Claire said aloud.

"What! Why?!" Shane asked.

"Eve, she came in and asked me if I – you know, had sex, with you and I was confused and said 'yeah then I don't know' and then she said she's going to talk to us and tell Michael. And she used the 'I'm your mother so listen to me voice,'" Claire gushed out in one long breath, just glad to get it of her chest.

"Shit, I'm fucking screwed! I promised Michael."

"So am I, Eve and Michael told me not to have 'you know', and I don't even want to talk about my parents. Oh no, my parents! They can not find out, okay?"

"I'm fine with that, but I don't know if we're going to survive Michael and Eve."

"Huh, well we'll just wait and find out," Claire said. "I need a nice hot shower, I feel like I had a 24 hour workout."

Shane laughed, "Well it was intense and amazingly hot a kinky," he said then winked at her.

Claire got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, she turned back and said, "You need to fill me in on everything because I can't remember any of it."

"Umm sure, but it was very kinky," Shane said and then got in a look in his eyes, they went dark with desire and he looked her up and down. "Wouldn't mind going at it again?"

"Shane!" Claire said appalled, then laughed and headed to the shower.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? let me know. Ohh and how do you think Michael will react?**

**Next update will be next week Saturday. If you review this a lot I might most early ;)**


	3. Telling Michael

**AN:**

**Hey guys. I love you lots so much that I decided to update a day early. I hope you like it! And remember to review! **

* * *

Eve's POV

I can't believe it, Shane had sex with Claire-bear. I was so going to kill that boy. Worst of all Claire was drunk, I don't even know why she was drunk, and she is so getting told of for that. And Shane taking advantage of her! She's only sixteen, not even legal yet. He should have known better, he promised. And so did Claire. Huh, I was so annoyed and to make it worse I was working in Common Grounds with Oliver's crap attitude, so much for him being a hippie.

I took out my phone to text Michael, 'Hey I'm workin late 2night, pop over to CG after wrk, I finish at half 6 ;) something to tell u as well, urgently important!'

Michael text back saying 'sure, u got ur car, or need a lift hme?'

'Need a lift, walked today' I texted back.

'K, whats urgent message?'

'Tell u later, love u, bye'

'Lov u too, bye'

I quickly put my phone away because I saw Oliver give me the evils. I'm glad I didn't have to tell Michael the news over the phone, he would be furious, especially with Shane.

I watched the hours pass by, finally it was 6:30, Yay! Finishing time for me!

Michael walked into Common Grounds, I took two mugs of coffee and sat down with him at the far corner of the shop.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask him.

He took the coffee and drank, "it was fine, normal, yours?"

"Shitty as usual, giving coffee to dumb ass college kids who haven't learnt to mature," I replied.

"Ahh I see, fun. So what did you need to tell me that's so urgently important?" Michael asked.

"Oh yea. You can't flip out okay, promise me." I said first.

"Oh crap, I'm not going to like this am I? I promise not to flip.," Michael sighed.

"So umm, well Claire got drunk and Shane had sex with her," I whispered.

"What?! That dick head! He did her when she was drunk. She's only sixteen! I'm going to kill that douche bag!" Michael said his eyes going slightly red and his fangs extending.

"Michael, calm down, we're just going to talk to them, tell them of and stuff. We are not going to kill, okay?" I said keeping my voice low and soothing.

"Eve! Shane promised me, I warned him what would happen. Hell, he even promised Claire's parents, what are they going to do when they find out?"

"Michael, maybe we shouldn't tell them, Claire's dad's in hospital and her mum's already under a lot of stress, can we just keep this a secret, and we'll deal with it ourselves. We can't get Claire's parents involved," I said trying to reason with him.

"Okay, we'll deal with it, but they are so getting screwed at! Claire's not even legal to drink let alone to have sex." Michael said clearly peeved off.

"Newsflash, it's not like we're legal to drink ourselves. And I lost my cherry younger than Claire." I said, I felt bad for Claire and wanted to defend her, but I was still majorly upset at what she did.

"That's not the point, we drink responsibly," I rolled my eyes at that. Michael just carried on, "you never told me who your first was, do I get to find out?"

"Umm, I don't want to talk about it, he was a jerk, screwed me just because he was looking for fun, and dumped me straight after, so we really don't need to talk about it." I said with a ring of finality in my voice, I knew my eyes were probably watery.

"Sorry for asking, I didn't know, sorry." Michael said reaching for my hand on the table. "I love you, you know that right? I won't ever leave you."

"Yeah, I know, I love you too" I smiled at him, "come on, let's go home to talk to the love birds."

"Yeah, that'll be fun," Michael said and we walked out heading home to give Shane and Claire hell for what they've done.

* * *

(While Eve and Michael are at work)

Claire came out of the shower feeling refreshed and just plain great. She didn't need to go work because Myrnin had given her a few days off, he said he was cleaning the place out and said that she'd just be a nuisance.

Claire walked down to her room where Shane was.

"Hey, you getting up? Don't you have work? You know, chopping meat, big knifes, fun," she asked him.

"Na, got a day of today, don't feel like going," Shane replied making no effort to get up.

"You know you're probably going to get fired if you keep taking days off," Claire said.

"Don't worry, I won't. Plus, it's actually my day off. The boss said I didn't need to come in today. So, when are you leaving for school or work," He asked.

"I got a few days off work, Myrnin decided to do some cleaning in the lab, he thinks I'll just be a nuisance. And I've got no school since I caught up too far ahead and then I kind of pointed out to the teacher he was doing something wrong and instead of being grateful, he said I shouldn't even bother coming in for the next few days," Claire said, while walking over to Shane.

"Ha, you actually did too much work that the teacher got annoyed with you, that's a new one," he said laughing.

Claire went to him, grabbed his hands, and heaved. "Come on, get up. You're not staying in my bed all day."

Shane groaned, got up and shook his hair, which Claire secretly thought was hot. He then walked to the bathroom to take a shower while she headed downstairs to make some breakfast.

Claire made herself pancakes and sat down in the sort of clean kitchen to eat them.

"Hey, sick you made breakfast!" Shane said coming into the kitchen and snagging two of her pancakes.

"There mine!" She said trying to snatch them back; Shane moved the plate out of her reach before she could.

"Yea but you love me so you have to share."

"I don't love you enough to share my breakfast"

"You wouldn't have said that last night, you were practically drooling over me" Shane replied.

"Oh My God, I can't believe you said that" Claire said blushing a deep red.

"Hey you can't kill me for stating the truth"

"Shut up. Oh and about last night what exactly happened what did I do? What did I say?" Claire asked nervous to find out.

"How about we talk about that after breakfast," Shane said.

"Okay why after breakfast, any particular reason" Claire asked dubious.

"Yea so I can put my thoughts into words and make what we did yesterday not sound so bad"

"That bad huh?" She asked a little hurt. She thought he was saying she was terrible in bed.

Shane saw her face and quickly said,"oh no, trust me you were amazing it's just that you might get angry at what we umm I did"

"I won't be angry, I love you remember, is my breakfast not proof enough" Claire said.

"Maybe I need more proof," Shane said grinning. "A kiss maybe"

"You'll have to give me something then" Claire said blushing a little.

"What do you want, I have nothing," Shane said.

"I'll claim my prize from you later, but right now you're busy"

"No I'm not"

"Yea you are, the dishes aren't going to do themselves," Claire said smiling. She got up and put her plate and mug in the sink, and walked of to watch some TV.

"Hey aren't you going to help?" Shane asked sticking his head out the kitchen door and doing his puppy dog-face.

Claire would have said no if she hadn't seen his face but she had and damn it was too cute to say no to."Argh fine, I wash you dry and put away, but don't think that face can get you everything"

He made the face again and Claire swatted his arm playfully.

"Ow" he said in mock horror.

They both finished doing the dishes and Claire decided to make use of the time and study some of Myrnin's crazy notes. She bought her work down to the TV room where Shane was playing a video game and put her work on her lap to start make sense of Myrnin's crazy notes.

"You have no school yet you still study, why!?" Shane asked her.

"I like to learn, there's nothing wrong with that" she replied.

"There is something wrong when you do it 24/7," He said and then snatched Claire's book of her.

"Hey give it back Shane" Claire said reaching over him to get it.

"No, we're going to do something fun" "fun like 'my fun' or your 'fun'"

"My fun" he replied.

"No! Give me my book back I want to learn."

Claire made another reach for it, she ended up lying across Shane's front while his arm was extended above his head with the book just out of reach, and his other arm was circled around her waist to keep her from reaching the book.

"You're such a bully, give it back"

"I'm not a bully, I'm trying to help you," he said with an innocent face.  
Shane dropped the book on the floor and before Claire could get up to reach it he circled his arms around her, he then flipped himself on top and started to tickle her.

"Stop... Please... Sh-shane!" Claire was in hysterics she tried to squirm out but couldn't.

"So are we going to have fun?" He asked, while tickling her to death.

"Y-yes , just please... Stop!" She said. He stopped and Claire tried to catch her breath.

Shane got up and said "come on, get up, we're going bowling"

He pulled Claire up and she smiled sweetly "can I take my physics book?"

"NO! We're going to have fun Claire and that means no studying."

* * *

**AN**

**So? what do you think? And lets just say in the next chapter Claire makes a naughty bet with Shane. any guesses to what it could be? (Shane's VERY happy about this bet *hint hint* ;)**

**Next update will be on Sunday Next week, if you're nice and leave lots of reviews i'll update early.**


	4. Sexy Bets and Mystery Texts

**AN: so I worked really hard on this one, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Your reviews are much appreciated. **

* * *

Eve had left her car so Shane borrowed it to go bowling; he had made an extra set of keys for her car just in case he ever needed it, like now for example.

Claire came down, she had changed into a skirt and a nice shirt that eve had gotten her.

"Hey sexy, ready to go?" Shane was at the bottom of the stairs car keys in hand and ready to go.

Claire blushed and said, "Yep, oh wait shotgun!"

He chuckled, "come on"

They got to the bowling ally and started the game, Shane had ordered two cokes for them.

"Here you go" he said handing Claire a kiddie ball and sniggering.

"I don't need that one stupid, but I understand if you do" she said then laughed and got the normal sized ball (the medium sized one). She bowled and got a strike.

"Ha, beat that"

"I will" Shane replied.

"Well then, game on"

Claire and Shane carried on playing Shane was winning but then Claire started hitting strikes and was catching up and was then in the lead.

It was the last go, if Shane got a strike or even a spare he would win. If he didn't get it then victory would be Claries.

"Think I can get it?" Shane asked.

"No way" Claire said.

"How much you willing to bet on that"

"If you get the strike then I'll…" she moved closer to Shane and whispered in his ear "do a lap dance for you, but if you don't you'll have to strip for me"

"Umm, okay deal" He said, he had a look of lust and desire in his eyes. Claire knew he probably wouldn't get a strike, the odds were against him, and she'd done the math, which is the only reason why she had made that bet.

Shane took his ball (one of the heavy ones) and bowled; it went to the side slightly but then swerved to middle and hit the pins. The two pins in the back corner were rocking.  
"Come on, come on, come on, come on" Shane was whispering.

The pin slightly to the front rocked back and fell knocking down the pin behind it in the process, Shane whooped and threw his fist in the air. He came over to Claire and said, "Can't wait to claim my prize."

"I can't believe it," she said in horror. She couldn't do a lap dance, she didn't know how. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one.

Claire stood shocked for a moment then ran after Shane.

"Can we change the bet please, please, you know I can't do that, and eve and Michael will find out, they live in the house too you know" she pleaded.

"Uh, no way, you made the bet you have to stick to it and we can just tell eve and Michael to go out for the night to a hotel or something" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

Claire and Shane were walking back to the car when Claire saw someone across the lot walking to the arcade. Could it be who she thought? It couldn't be could it?  
The person turned around and saw her. Oh my god it was Ian, from the dead girls dance party. He had tried to rape her! The breath rushed out of Claire. Ian gave her a sinister grin and mouthed the words 'you and me' then he proceeded to do a rude gesture, which showed what he wanted to do with her. He laughed along with his friend and walked inside the arcade building.

Claire felt her breath rush out of her again, how dare he do that! Had Sam not taught him not to mess with her? Realisation hit her, Sam was dead, and the memory of this brought tears to her eyes.

"Claire what's wrong, are you okay?" Shane lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes.

"Did I do something? Is it the bet? I'm sorry" he said wiping the tear that had escaped away.

"Umm no can we just go, I just saw someone I didn't want to" she said looking away from Shane.

"Who did you see" he asked searching the lot for someone.

"Just some dude called Ian from school and stuff, no big deal come on, let's go home. Eve and Michael are coming home soon and they'll probably want to screw at us"

"Umm okay yea, I'm here for you okay? You can tell me anything."

"Yea I know, now come on" she went on her tiptoes and pecked his lips then got in the car. Shane followed.

* * *

Shane's POV

We came back home and I decided to finish of the video game I was playing before bowling and Claire went upstairs to get something, I don't really remember what because I'd already started the game.

I was on a killing streak, I think I was even going to beat my high score, then next thing I know the screen went blank.

"Huh? What the fuck?" I looked around a saw Claire twirling the plug in her hand, then my brain registered what she was wearing, and fucking hell was she hot!

She'd slipped into a tight white schoolgirl shirt but she'd kept the buttons opened and instead held it together with a knot that was tied with the two ends of material. It also gave me the perfect view of her lacy black bra. My eyes travelled down to the short black leather skirt she was wearing, shit, it was so short that I could actually see her black lace thongs. Damn! She would be the death of me. Her long legs wear covered in fishnet stockings and to top it off she wore 6-inch black heels. All the blood in my body drained down to dick and I was getting hard just by looking at her.

"Claire, w-what are you-" I started to say but she walked over to me a pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shhh. You'll love it trust me." She whispered in my ear. "I'm just following through with the bet."

Claire then took my hand and I got up willingly, she pushed me down on a chair that she'd strategically placed in the middle of the room, I sat down.

"You know you don't have to do-" I was saying until Claire cut me of by pressing her lips against mine. The red lipstick she was wearing would probably be on me now but I didn't care, because I just wanted her to put those lips back on me.

Her lips travelled up to my ear and she whispered, "I want to". She then nibbled my ear lobe and I couldn't help but let a groan. Before I knew it, she had cuffed my wrist to the chair and then cuffed the other to the other side of the chair. I looked down to see the black fluffy cuffs restraining me I tugged at it but they wouldn't give way.

Claire held a remote in her hand a pressed it, a song started to play and Claire started to dance.

**French fingertips, red lips, bitch is dangerous.**

I realised that it was Claire singing and holy fuck was she good! Her voice was oh-so-seductive I needed her now.

**Cotton candy kiss can't wait for my sugar rush.**

**I can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight**

She came in front of me a traced a finger down my still clothed chest. She whispered the next part of the song in my ear.

**This feeling so strong, I'm putting you on tonight.**

**Alright, let's go**

She was in front of me swaying her hips in a seductive manner and I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder down her body and follow every move she did.

**Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show.**

**Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather**

**Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby lets go**

**Watch me apply the pressure all decked in lace and leather**

Fuck! She was now grinding against me and I couldn't touch her, I fought against the cuffs but I couldn't free myself, I was so hard I needed release. My pants felt way too tight for me.

**Heels, six inch, makes a boy want to bite his lip.**

Her heeled foot was now propped between my legs and damn I just wanted to run my hands along them. I was so close to letting lose in my pants.

**Look, but don't touch, unless you want to lose your innocence.**

I couldn't touch and I desperately wanted to. My wrist was aching now from all the tugging, but the stupid cuffs wouldn't give. Claire straddled me and sucked and kissed my neck, she then stepped back and danced seductively to the song.

**And I can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight**

**This feeling so strong, I'm putting you on tonight**

**Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show**

**Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather.**

**Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby lets go**

**Watch me apply the pressure all decked in lace and leather**

I was now groaning, swearing and moaning her name, I needed her now. She was moving to the music, sliding her hands down her body, she drooped low with her hands on her knees, she parted her legs giving me a good view of her underwear but only for a second. She then oh-so-slowly stood up.

**Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show**

**Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather.**

**Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby lets go**

**Watch me apply the pressure all decked in lace and leather**

She was on me again grinding against me and undoing my shirt buttons, she got them undone and moved her hand down to my jeans and unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, I lifted myself as she slid them of me.

**Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show**

**Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather.**

**Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby lets go**

**Watch me apply the pressure all decked in lace and leather**

The song ended and Claire was straddling me, she reached for a cuff and undid it and then she reached for the other and I was finally free to touch her, I lifted her up by her sexy ass and back her into the couch, my lips were on hers kissing her hard.

I ripped her shirt open and then unclasped the bra and threw both items away, my lips moved down to her breast and I licked and sucked her nipples. She moaned and arched her back pressing herself closer to me.

"You're so hot Claire, I need you now," I panted, my breath fast and shallow.

"Take me then, fuck me" she said.

I groaned and grinded my hips against hers. I was so hard now. I leaned away and shrugged my shirt off; a then got rid of the boxers. I move my hands down Claire's body until I reach her thongs; I rip them in an animalistic way. I dip two fingers into Claire, and watch her moan.

"Ohh, you're so tight and wet" I say to her. I start thrusting my fingers and she writhing and moaning, begging for more.

"What do you want Claire, tell me."

"Fuck! I want you Shane. Oh Shane more, please. I need you in me."

I lose it when she moans my name, I thrust myself in her and we're both panting.

"Faster Shane, harder." She moans bringing her hips up to meet mine.

I thrust harder into her, my speed builds up I'm so close, I can tell Claire's close to, I reach between us and rub her clit. She shout's my name and cums around me. The feeling is so incredible, she so tight, I cum inside her.

We both lay there on the couch coming down from our orgasmic high. I pull out of Claire then wrap my arms around her. We stay like that for quite a while until Claire gets up.

"Eve and Michael should be coming home soon, we should get ready, and hide the evidence of what we just did," she says.

I get up as well, "yeah we should, also we can not tell Michael and Eve about what we just did, I'm sure they'll defiantly murder me if we tell them we had sex twice."

Claire giggles, "We'll keep this our dirty little secret."

Claire and I tidied up all the evidence and then we both ended up in the kitchen making tacos. We we're hoping the tacos will help Michael and Eve go easy on us.

* * *

Eve's POV

Michael and I reached home and we'd decided how we were going to handle the 'Claire and Shane' situation. we were going to sit them down and then talk to them, then Michael would have a 'private' chat to Shane which I don't see going down well.  
We got through the door and the smell of tacos hit us, hmmm maybe we'll leave the talk until later, tacos always come first.

"Great you guys made tacos, I'm starving!" I said bursting trough the doors, Shane was doing the chopping.

"Hey who let the freaks in" he quipped back.

"Oh don't even try, you are so dead, I told Michael by the way" I answered.

"Told Michael what" he asked playing dumb.

"Oh you know what, you and Claire are busted!' I said grinning cheesily.  
Claire acted as if she was busy and didn't hear the conversation and Shane just stood there and gulped. Michael walked in. Perfect moment!

"Hey guys, what's up" Michael said like nothing had happened (like he hadn't heard the conversation with his vampire ears)

"Umm nothing much, so you want tacos?" Shane asked casually.

"Yea sure, oh and I know about the thing and I want a word with you, and you to Claire" Michael got his plate and his sports bottle drink and left.

I got my plate and drink and followed him; Claire did the same avoiding eye contact with everyone, even Shane.

We all ate in silence, I attempted to make some chit chat but it didn't go down so well. Shane just wasn't interested, Michael didn't respond and oddly, Claire was glued to her phone texting, which was odd.

"Hey CB who you texting, got a new boyfriend or something?" I asked. Shane's head snapped up and we all looked at Claire.

"Huh? Oh um no one, just someone from school, we're in the same chemistry lab" she said then went back to texting.

"Well okay" I replied then I carried on talking about my day even though no one was listening.

* * *

**AN - so tell me what you thought? like it? hate it? Also the song used was Leather and lace by Britney Spears, I wasn't sure if it would go, i'm still not that sure, so tell me if it was okay. I feel like i have too many different POV's tell me if i should carry on how it is or just stick with one POV.**

**Teaser: next chapter the person Claire was texting will be revealed, it is not someone from her chemistry lab. who'd you think it'll be and what do you think they want?**

**Also my next update will be when I feel like I have enough reviews. **

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! :)**


	5. Leaving

**AN: Hey guys, here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it. Oh I want to say thanks to Vampswols4L, I noticed you've reviewed everyone of my chapters, and was one of the first people to review so thanks. And thank you to all my other reviewers! you guys seriously make my day. **

* * *

Claire POV

Claire was texting away like there was no tomorrow, she got scared when Eve realised and asked her about it. The texts started just as she was about to eat dinner.

HEY SEXY SO NOW UR VAMP FRIEND SAM IS DEAD I CAN BANG U AND NO-1 WILL CARE

Claire gaped at the phone, the number was blocked so she couldn't ring them back.

WHO THE FUCK ARE U?

DON'T U REMEMBER, ITS ME IAN, IF U TELL ANY1 I WILL MAKE SURE UR FRIENDS PAY! TURNS OUT I HAVE VAMPS ON MY SIDE.

Claire was trembling; she didn't want her friends to get hurt.

GET LOST U CREEP, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR U

AHH BUT U WILL, REMEMBER SOME1 CALLED BRANDON, WE HAVE A COMMON PURPOSE. U!

WHAT Y ME?

WELL U ARE SPECIAL CLAIRE JUST CONSIDER URSELF LUCKY

FUCK U, U BASTARD! I'M NOT DOING CRAP 4 U OR HIM, I HAVE THE FOUNDERS PROTECTION.

PUT IT ON THE NEWS CLAIRE AND SEE WHAT YOU JUST CAUSED.

Claire got the remote.

"Hey can I watch the news, I want to check the weather for tomorrow" she lied easily.

"Sure" Michael replied.

Shane just shrugged and Eve did the same. She switched the channel to the news.

"It has just been reported that 5 year old Lilly and her mother Alison were brutally beaten, they were mugged and left to die. Police are now investigating the murder however there are no leads to who has done it, further investigation will be carried out but police are afraid that they might not find the murderer. And now for the weather..."

Claire gasped, "That's horrible."

"Yea, it was probably some vamp attack, that's why the police are saying they won't find the murderer." Shane replied.

"So what, their not going to try?"

"Probably not, Amelie won't want any vamp to die so they just leave it"

Claire sat and trembled, she had only had one taco and now her appetite for food was gone. She got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Hey you hardly ate anything," Shane said as she came back.

"Not that hungry today" She replied.

"Hey Claire" Michael said. "Are you okay?"

It was the first thing he said all through dinner, he had probably noticed Claire's accelerated heart beat.

"Umm yea just sad for that little girl and her mother" she replied and hoped that he would think that was the reason for her heart running wild.

"Okay" was his answer but Claire could tell that the conversation wasn't over.

Michael and Eve did the dishes while Shane and Claire sat and watched TV, Claire was holding her phone in a death grip. She was hoping she didn't get another text but unfortunately, she did.

SEE WHAT U CAUSED, NOW R U GOING TO LISTEN?

WHAT DO U WANT ME 2 DO

THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, FIRST I WANT U TO MOVE OUT

WHAT! I CAN'T

WELL FIND A WAY OR THE NEXT PERSON I SEE DIES!

WHERE DO I GO

THE GRAVEYARD, I HAVE SOME1 THERE 2 MEET U

"Hey you've been on your phone all dinner, who you texting that's so important" Shane asked.

"Oh I just wanted to see what I missed in class" Claire replied.

"I thought you were ahead in class," he asked.

"I am, I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything" she said

Michael and Eve walked in and sat which meant time for '_the talk'_. Claire really didn't want to deal with that right now; first, she had to find a way to get out. She devised a plan in her head where she could turn this situation around so it would get her out.

Michael sat on his armchair and eve perched on the armrest next to him.

"First of all, let's start with Claire, why on earth were you drinking, you're underage " Michael looked pretty cross.

"You, Shane and Eve are underage as well, so don't tell me I can't drink, hell, you lots get drunk and into fights, you don't see me complaining!" Claire replied, she was building up her anger.

"Claire we made promises to your parents, do you expect me to forget what they said and let you do whatever the hell you want" Michael was getting pissed.

"Well, it would be nice if you lots actually trust me for once!" Claire shouted these words in his face.

"We do trust you, but what the hell do you expect me to do when you do something stupid, just let you carry on and go get yourself KILLED!"

"I'm NOT going to get myself KILLED, JUST LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!"

"NO CLAIRE! IF YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, WE LIVE IN MORGANVILLE NOT SOME FUCKING FAIRYTALE LAND! I AM YOUR LANDLORD AND I WILL KICK YOU OUT IF YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN!"

Everyone gasped, Michael hardly swore and worst of all he'd threatened to kick her out. Claire felt tears well up in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered, she was trying desperately to hold in the sobs.

Shane looked at Claire and his face was full of pain and anger. "Michael, look, you can't just kick -"

Claire cut in feeling her anger rise but this was the opportunity she was looking for. "Well guess what, there's no need to kick me out, I'M MOVING! I don't want to live here anymore." She says and she starts to get up and leave.

"Claire you can't go out now, its dark, I didn't mean what I said, I'm not going to kick you out, and I'd never do that to you." Michael reasons, he wasn't shouting anymore, he looked scared and Eve was sat next to him silently with a hurt expression.

"You know what? I'm sick of all of you! You treat me like some kid who always needs protecting; well I'm done with you now!"

Shane gets up and moves next to Claire trying to hug her and comfort her but she moves away from his embrace. "Claire what about us, you can't just leave, I love you. Please don't let me lose you; I don't want to lose another person in my life."

Claire felt horrible for what she was going to say, she knew what Shane had been through, the death of his sister then his mom and he got left with a drunken abusive dad now just a brain in a jar. However, she had to do this so she took a breath and said, "I can't do this anymore Shane, I'm sorry, I just can't! There wasn't anything between us, it was nothing. We're nothing to each other."

Shane face drops his eyes well up with unshed tears. Claire see's that he trying to hold the tears in but one escapes. "Don't do this to me Claire," his voice is quiet and raspy with a hint of anger.

"Please Claire don't go, we all love you, you know that CB," Eve pleads; tears are running down her eyes. She comes to stand next to Claire and tries to pull her in a hug but Claire steps back.

"NO! I can't live here, I hate It HERE!" She screams out. She runs out the room and upstairs, no one follows.

Shane is stood shocked and his fists are clenched. Michael is still sitting on his chair with his head down and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and sorrow. Eve is on the floor leaning against the sofa with her knees drawn up and her arms around her crying, she seems as hurt as Shane does.

Claire reaches upstairs and finds her rucksack, she empties it out and puts clothes in and her phone and even two stakes. Claire finds a silver knife, it's the switchblade that Shane gave her, she stuffs it in her pocket.

Shane comes into her room and see's her packing. "Please don't leave Claire. Please I love you."

"I'm sorry Shane, I have to, I can't take it here," she says without looking at him.  
He moves further into the room, Claire's finished packing but doesn't have the will power to look at him. She stares down at her hand and see's the ring. His sister's ring, tears slide down her face.

Claire turns around and walks to Shane she stands in front of him. She looks at the ring again and then takes it off. Shane's eyes instantly look into hers and she can see the pain.

"I'm sorry Shane, I can't be your future," Claire sobs out.

She presses the ring in the palm of Shane's hand and curls his fingers around it. She then walks past him down the stairs and to the front door.

"No Claire don't! CLAIRE!" She hears Shane shout and chase after her.

Michael came rushing from the front room and was in front of the door in seconds, blocking Claire's escape route.

"Move Michael."

No, not at night, I'm not letting you do this."

Claire goes to the back door but Eve is blocking the way and Shane moves around Claire to join her.  
"Claire, I'm not letting you go that easy, not at night, please just think about this before you do anything stupid," Shane pleads. Eve is still crying and begging Claire not to this.

"No, I said I can't take it here, I hate it here, I can't do anything on my own without one of you breathing down my back, I'm sick of it! I'm SICK of YOU! JUST LET ME FUCKING GO!"

They both looked shocked and Claire takes advantage of this and makes a move to open the door but Shane intercepts her path, she shoves him and he wraps his arms around her in a sort of bear hug to restrain her.

Claire kicks and screams. "Let me fucking go, you asshole, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

"MICHAEL, some help please!" Shane screams.

Michael comes in the flash of a second, pulls Claire, and throws her over his shoulder.

"Let me go you FUCKING BASTARD, I WANT to LEAVE!" Claire yells kicking and screaming, she punches his back but he doesn't react because of his vampire strength.

"We'll have to put her in her room, we can't let her go out at night, we just can't," Shane says.

Michael agrees and puts Claire in her room all the while she is cursing and screaming. When she is inside, she sits on the bed then gets up to slam the door in their faces and locks it. Claire looks at the window and makes a quick decision; she runs over to it and opens it. She knows the jump is high but she acts on adrenaline. She looks down, and hauls her self over the ledge until she is hanging. She takes a breath and jumps leaving everything, she can't afford to take her rucksack, it'll slow her down. She hit the ground wrong, and feel a sharp shot of pain in her ankle, she let's out a yell of pain. Shane, Eve and Michael are now banging on her door. Claire looks up at her window and let's out a little sob and runs away in the direction of the graveyard. Too bad it was on the vamp side of town.

* * *

**AN:**

**Dun Dun Dun! the plot thickens! review and tell me what you think will happen next.**


	6. Incidents

AN

Sorry its been a while, I was just waiting for your lovely reviews, don't forget to review this chapter, it means faster updates ;)

* * *

Shanes POV

Michael got Claire to her room and then she screamed at us and slammed the door in our faces, we heard the lock click. I couldn't believe this was happening; she wants to leave, to leave us, to leave me. My heart broke when she pressed Lyss's ring in my hand. She was saying it was over. I felt like I was losing a part of me, I felt the pain of losing my sister and my mom all over again, but this time it was multiplied by ten.

"Shane" Michael says looking at me. "It's going to be okay, she just needs time."

"Why'd you have to threaten to kick her out, look at what's happened! LOOK!" I shouted at Michael, I was angry and hurt; I just didn't understand how this could be happening.

"I didn't mean it, you know I would never," he said.

"You didn't have to THREATEN HER! What the hell is wrong with you," I was now full on pissed, I stepped closer to Michael and shoved him.

"Shane, you don't need to start this now."

"What are you going to do? Go all Fang Boy on me!?" I said and was about to throw a punch but Michael caught it in his fist.

"Shane, stop this!" Eve said stepping between Michael and me.

"NO! I don't get why he had to make a big fuss about me and Claire, this wouldn't have never happened if he had just left it. It's none of his fucking business what I do."

"I promised her parents! What do you mean it's none of my business! I'm responsible for her, I made promises to look after her. And you! You made a promise to her parents! You just can't go around doing whatever the hell you please, and she is underage, worse she was drunk! I can't just ignore that and brush it off like it was nothing. You knew it was wrong and you still did it Shane!"

"Guys, stop it now! It's done now, we can't change anything okay. Forget about it. We've got to help Claire, this isn't like her. Something's wrong."

I looked at Michael and I surprisingly he wasn't pissed, he looked kind of empathetic, "sorry bro" I mumbled hoping he heard.

He nodded and accepted my apology.

We were about to head downstairs but that's when we heard it. It sounded like a crash then a sob and a whimper. We all look at each other and then I start pounding my fists against Claire's door. "Claire! Claire! Open the door!"

Michael looked like he was trying to listen to something.

"Move I'm going to break the door down." He says. I step back and with three kicks, the door is lying on the ground. We step inside and look around but Claire isn't there.

"The window!" Eve yells running to the open window, we all run and stand next to her to look out.

Realisation hits. Claire jumped out the window. She jumped. She must have broken her ankle or something and she's out at night with a broken ankle. Michael had moved and was looking through Claire's rucksack.

"Who's Ian?" he asks.

I remember that name. Claire said it was a dude from her college.

"It's some dude from her college," I say.

Eve gasps as if she knows something and Michael looks at me then chucks the phone at me. I catch it on instinct.

"Read the texts," he says.

I look at the phone then read the texts, I can't believe it! Anger boils up in me. This fucking shit head wants to bang my girl. I get disgusted as I carry on.

"Who the fuck is this guy!" I yell. "We need to get to the graveyard NOW!"

Michael, Eve and I are running down the stairs. We all get into Michaels car, and this time Eve doesn't complain about who gets shotgun. I sit by Michael and ask "Do you know who the fuck Ian is?"

"No, never heard of him."

"I know who he is" Eve pipes in.

"What! Who is he!?" I ask.

"When Claire and I went to the dead girls dance party to find Sam so we could get you out of jail, she got drugged up by that dude Ian, him and his friends were planning to rape her. Monica told them it was alright. So they took her to a room when she was drugged up"

"That fucking bastard" I said under my breath. My fists were clenching and I desperately needed to punch something.

Eve carries on. "They were close to, you know, raping her, but Sam burst in on them and he beat them up. I thought that was the end of it. Claire didn't want to press charges; she didn't want anyone to know. She wouldn't talk about it to anyone, not even me. I thought it was over, I didn't know," Eves sobs.

Michael was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and a surge of acceleration pushed me into my seat.

"Its okay Eve we're going to get Claire" Michael said.

"Arrg" I cried out in frustration. I punched my fists against the dashboard.

"Shane, Shane" Michael said trying to get my attention, I looked at him and he looked just as pained as I did. "We're going to get Claire and that douche bag will pay."

The car hauled to a stop and we all got out.

"Where do we go?" Eve asked.

Michael hushed at her. "I'm trying to hear a heartbeat…Come on, I think I hear something," he said and he lead the way, running at human speed so we could keep up.

Eve got out something from her bag and tossed it at me; I caught it and saw it was a silver tipped stake.

"Just in case" she said. "I know Ian's not a vamp, but it can do damage to a human as well"

"Thanks" I replied.

Michael stopped and we all froze as well. Then a shriek came out from somewhere in front of us.

Claire POV

Claire ran for a bit on her injured ankle then hid behind a bush. She concentrated on opening a portal to the graveyard because it would be quicker that way. She needed to get there before they find her. Claire got the frequency then stepped through; she was in the middle of the graveyard. It felt creepy like there was someone watching every step she took. Claire glanced around to try find someone.

Suddenly something knocked her in the back of her head and she fell. She gave out a whimper but then someone's hand clamped against her mouth. Muffled screams came out of her.

Claire turned her head to see it was Ian. She gave a kick backwards that made him tumble of her then quickly fished out for her phone but realised it was in her rucksack at home. Instead, she got out the switchblade and turned around to try stab him. Ian was already up he punched her in her jaw and she fell back he then proceeded to step on her wrist, she let go of the blade and screamed. She could feel the pressure increase and she was sure that he'd broken her wrist. She tried to pry his foot of with her other hand. Ian bent down and got the blade; he then straddled her body and put the blade against her neck. Claire looked up at him.

"Now you better shut up and do as I say or you die. Get it?"

"Fuck off" Claire spat in his face.

He pressed the blade tighter against her neck and Claire gave out a whimper.

"Don't fucking try to act tough, no one's here to save you! You bitch. You think you can get everything because you have the founder's protection! Well where is she now little Claire?"

"You're going to die because of this, you know that right?"

"Ah but you see they won't kill me if they think a vamp did this."

"You bastard" Claire said and squirmed in his grasp trying to wriggle free.

"That's it" Ian roared and cut Claire on her stomach.

She gave out a whimper and realised she wouldn't be able to get out of this situation.  
Ian cut down her shirt then removed it, and Claire realised what he was planning to do, he was going to rape her like he'd tried to do at the dead girls dance.

In another second, the blade tore of her bra as well. Claire shrieked she tried to open a portal but the frequency wouldn't set.

"Stop fucking screaming!" he said and gave her a cut on her arm.

"Please let me go, please" Claire begged, it was the only thing she could do. "Please stop," she cried out.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll cut you again" he replied and she gave out a little whimper.  
Ian's mouth was travelling her body, his tongue tasting her neck her breasts her stomach. Claire sobbed and willed it to stop.

His hand started to remove her skirt and Claire squirmed and sobbed and he punched her in the stomach and she felt the pain shoot at her, it felt horrible. Ian removed her skirt and dragged his hand up and down her thigh. Claire was shaking uncontrollably from fear and the pain. Ian then suddenly stopped, he looked around and then Claire took a breath and screamed as loud as she could. She then curled herself in ball and sobbed.

* * *

AN

Yeah, that was intense, drop a review to tell me what you thought.


	7. Hospitals

AN; Enjoy and Review

* * *

Shanes POV

We heard the shriek and ran towards it. Michaels was the fastest and reached there first.

He was punching someone in the face.

I looked around and saw Claire she was naked. She only had her underwear on, everything else was in tatters beside her. She was bloody and sobbing. I ran over to her and pulled her in my arms.

"Claire, Claire! I'm here. It's me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Claire stay awake we're going to get you to the hospital just stay awake."

I pulled of my jumper and put it on her. Eve was besides me pulling on Claire's skirt.  
I felt like killing the person who did this to Claire, I wanted to beat them and leave them to die the most slowest painful death. My fists clenched up and my blood was pounding but I had to shake it off. I had to help Claire.

"Michael we need to get Claire to the hospital!" Eve yelled. He came over and saw Claire. He took in her bloody state and knelt down.

"Claire are you awake! You need to stay awake"

I stood up and went over to the kid who was probably Ian. I grabbed him by his hair then said. "I will KILL you" I then smashed his head against a gravestone and went over to Claire.

Michael scooped Claire up in his arms. I looked at him.

"It'll be faster," he said.

We all ran towards his car and he put her in the back. I got in with Claire. I cradled her against my body and she carried on sobbing and shaking.

"Hurry Michael!" I yelled and I felt the car speed up, he was probably breaking all the speed laws by now.

Claire was shaking so hard. She was mumbling something as well.

"What is it Claire?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" she managed to rasp out.

"No, shhh , I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I pulled her closer to me.

"Sorry Michael and Eve" she rasped out.

"Claire shhh, I'm sorry I yelled at you, don't apologise. Please, just stay awake okay" Michael said.  
"Claire, don't ever say sorry to me for that, I'm sorry okay. I love you CB" Eve managed to get out between her sobs.

I looked down at Claire on my lap and she was clutching her stomach, blood was seeping through my jumper I gave her. I leaned back, pulled my T-shirt of, and held it against her stomach.

She hissed in pain and gave out a little whimper.

"Sorry"

I held my top against her stomach.

The car pulled to a stop and Eve and Michael got out. Michael took Claire from my lap and lifted her up. We all ran to the hospital.

After a hole load of yelling and panicking Claire was put in a room and was being tended to by Dr Mills. I refused to leave her side so I was sat in the armchair besides her. Dr Mills had finished his work and Claire had stitches on her arm and stomach. Her face was badly bruised and she had lost a lot of blood. We'd be able to take her home when she wakes up.

It had been about 24 hours and she was still sleeping. I had gotten clean clothes because Michael and Eve had fetched them for me. They stayed on the couch after that and we all waited for Claire.

Claire POV

Claire's eyes slowly started to open. She looked around her and didn't understand where she was.

Memory suddenly flooded back and she gave out a little sob.

She saw Shane asleep in the armchair beside her bed, Claire realised she was in a hospital. She wanted to get up and wake Shane but her body wouldn't let her. She gave out another little sob.

Michael was besides her in a second, she hadn't realised that he and Eve had stayed as well.

"Claire! Oh your awake!" Michael said happily and he went to hug her.

The memory of Ian flooded back to her the second Michael made contact with her skin. Claire started to shriek and shake.

Shane and Eve woke up and came to stand besides Michael. Claire had stopped shaking and was sobbing.

"Claire what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Michael asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no" Claire managed to get out. "It's j-just that " Claire didn't manage to finish her sentence. She didn't know how to say what she was feeling.

Shane went towards Claire to try hold her hand but she shied away.

"Please don't" she said.

"Oh um o-okay" he looked hurt.

"I just d-don't want to be touched" Claire said, her voice was raspy and broken.

"O-okay"

Michael and Eve went back to the couch to cuddle and Shane stayed in the arm chair next to Claire. They would be aloud to go home the next morning.

Shanes POV

It felt horrible to not be able to hold Claire, I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let her out. I needed her in my arms so I knew she was safe. I needed to protect her and tell her I love her. Tell her I will make sure she never gets hurt ever again. But she didn't let me. She was afraid of everyone. And it was because of that FUCKING BASTARD IAN!

I wanted to kill him so badly! I hope he bleeds to death in that graveyard! I hope some vamp finds his body and drains him until there's nothing left and leaves his lifeless body to rot.

The door opening took my mind away from my thoughts.

Dr Mills entered and looked at the now awaken Claire.

"Hello Claire, I see you're awake. Well you can go home with your friends now. Any signs of dizziness nausea or pains please contact me immediately. But other than that your fine to go. I've got one of the nurses to discharge you so you can feel free to go anytime."

"Thank you Dr Mills" Claire said. She gave a weak smile.

Eve, Michael and I helped Claire up and got her into a wheelchair because her legs had become numb from not moving. We tried not to touch her much because every time we did she would let out a small whimper. It hurt like hell when I heard her whimper.

We wheeled Claire out and were about to leave when the Doctor came to us again.

"Shane can I speak to you for a second" he asked me.

I looked over at Claire, she was in good hands with Michael and Eve so I nodded and followed Dr Mills to a corner.

"I need you to get Claire to tell you what happened to her. It's one of the first steps of recovery. Also I need you to help Claire to tell the police. I'm sure she won't do it on her own. The only way they will prosecute Ian is if Claire tells them he attempted rape on her."

"I'll help her don't worry"

"Shane I really need you to be there for her, some people never tell the police. They suffer in silence, distance themselves from people and then there have been cases where they end there own life. I need you to support her. She refused to see the councillor I suggested to her and I can't force her to it. You have to be there, just make sure she's okay"

"I will I promise" I said and walked back to Claire.

I couldn't believe this, I didn't want Claire to end her life. I was going to help her, but she was already distancing herself from us. She wouldn't let us touch her. I need her to be alive, I love her and some day in the future I want her to be mine forever.

I needed to help Claire to tell the police. Ian needed to be sorted. And if he doesn't go to jail I'll just kill him off myself.

We ran to the car and when I offered to help Claire in but she said she could do it by herself.

Michael looked at me from the rear view mirror giving me a look that told me he had heard what Dr Mills told me.

We got home and Claire didn't say anything to anyone she just got out and went straight in the house. We all followed her but by the time we got in she was upstairs heading towards her room.

"I should go talk to her" I said.

Eve and Michael nodded.

I walked upstairs and towards Claire's room. She had locked her door.

"Claire, please open the door"

Silence. And then a sob.

"Please let me in."

A little sob comes again.

"Claire I need to talk to you about something"

The door unlocks and she stands there. She still in my jumper and her ripped skirt. Her face is streaked with tears.

"I get it Shane, its over between us. I know," she says and she's about to slam the door in my face but I walk into her room.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You said you needed to talk about something, that's a classic break up line," she said, tears made there way down her cheeks.

"No, I need to talk to you about how you're feeling. I just want to be here for you. I don't want you to lock me out. I love you."

"You still want me? You love me?"

"'Course I do, silly."

"I love you too"

Claire went to take a shower after that she came out looking a lot better. But you could still see the pain in her eyes.

* * *

AN: so, tell me what you think? and if i get lots of reviews i'll upload the new chapter early.


	8. Nightmares

**AN; please review, I read every single review and they never fail to make me smile. **

* * *

We were all watching TV; we decided to put a movie in but nothing scary or to do with sex so that left us with Finding Nemo.

Michael and eve were cuddled up on the sofa and Claire was in the armchair by herself. I sat at the foot of the armchair. She still didn't want to be touched.

Claire hadn't answered her phone either; it had been buzzing like mad. I took it from the table to see who had been calling. There were nine missed calls from Myrnin and seven from Amelie. Surprisingly there were even two from Oliver.

The phone started to ring and I walked to the kitchen to answer it. I looked at the caller ID; it was Amelie, the Founder.

I answered the phone, "hello?"

"Who is this and where is Claire," Amelie's cold voice replied.

"It's Shane. Claire's here, with us."

"Why isn't she at work and why isn't she answering her phone," her icy voice was cold and sharp.

"I guess you haven't heard then? Not that surprised, humans don't mean much to you," I replied sharply. I was peeved of big time.

"Learn some manners boy!" She quipped back. "What is there to hear about?"

"Claire was nearly raped; she was beaten and was so close to getting raped."

"By who, who was in this"

"Some kid named Ian; I'm surprised you didn't hear from Brandon. Turns out, he was part of it as well. Why don't you speak to him?"

"I will," was all she said before she hung up.

"Bye," I said to the already dead phone.

I walked back to carry on watching the movie. And that's what we did all day. We watched a whole bunch of Disney movies.

It was late and Eve and Michael went up an hour ago, I was sprawled out on the couch and Claire was still sitting in the armchair.  
We were half way through the movie monsters Inc and I started to dose off.

Suddenly Claire got up she looked at me and came over. I didn't say anything just opened my arms and she lay down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist so glad that she was in my arms. I kissed her neck and she buried herself against my chest.

It was about 3:00am when Claire started screaming and crying.

"Let me go, please!"

She writhed around in my arms.

"Don't touch me! Get off! HELP!"

I tried to bring her out of her dream but she'd rolled onto the floor.

"HELP, SHANE! MICHAEL! EVE! HELP!" She cried out.

Michael and Eve came running down to look at what happened and they came to Claire's side immediately.

"Help! Please don't hurt me!"

"Claire! Claire, it okay! You're here, you're safe," I said pulling her onto my lap.

"Hey Claire bear, its okay" Eve said coming closer.

She was starting to wake up now and, she looked around to see out faces.

"I'm sorry i-i thought t-that i-i was ..." Claire didn't finish she silently cried and turned her head away from everyone's gazes.

"I know, shhh, its okay, you're here, you're safe," I said repeating the words she'd told me when I had once had my nightmares.

Claire wiped her tears and said, "I'm going to my room to go sleep"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked.

"Umm I just want to be alone," she said. Her face was so hurt. Tears spilled out her eyes silently.

"Hey, I could stay with you all night, I don't mind, it'll be fun" Eve said. Her voice was a fake happy tone and deep down she was just as sad a Claire.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go sleep. Night" she whispered and headed upstairs.  
We all stood there for a while. Then Michael spoke up.

"I don't like the fact that she's going to be alone, especially after what I've just seen"  
"Yea, me either. But we can't force ourselves upon her. That could bring back bad memories" I replied.

Michael looked conflicted.

We were all thinking the same thing and Eve voiced our thoughts aloud. "So what do we do?"

"Wait shhh!" Michael said.

"What" I asked impatiently after a second.

"She's crying"

We all ran upstairs and burst into Claire's room. She was cuddled in a ball on her bed sobbing her eyes out.

"Claire we're going to stay with you all night" eve said moving towards Claire, she lay down next to her. "We're not leaving. We're here, always. And you're going to be safe."

I walked to the other side of Claire and lay down next to her. She was sandwiched by Eve and me. Michael also came and lay across the foot of the bed. He grabbed an afghan as a blanket. Since eve and me were in the covers with Claire.

"T-thank you" Claire whispered so low that I could of missed it.

"No problem" I whispered back.

I fell asleep with Claire next to me. And Michael and Eve also dosed of on Claire's big bed.

* * *

**AN; so this is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but i hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think Amelie might do to Ian and Brandon. **

**And remember, REVIEW :)**


	9. Sharpest knifes

_**AN**; Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, honestly I've been __procrastinating and then when I heard My Chemical Romance have split up I've just been really mopey. anyway on with the story..._

_p.s please review to make my day - i'm not lying when I say it makes me happy when you review. I read all of them._

* * *

Claire's POV.

Claire was glad that Shane, Eve and Michael were all staying in her room. She knew she couldn't bear to be alone, the memories of Ian kept flashing in her mind when she was left alone. But she didn't want to touch anyone. She had snuggled with Shane on the couch but with great difficulty, the contact of skin on her skin sent shivers down her spine. It felt like Ian was there again, touching her and torturing her. She couldn't shake the image from her mind.

It was horrible to feel afraid, she'd never felt afraid before. Sure she had been in situations where death was close, but now, knowing she was so close to being raped and murdered, and left to die, it put everything into perspective. Who's to say it won't happen again, and what if this time she doesn't get saved? It scared her, death scared her, and living in Morganville will mean everyday she lives knowing it could be her last.

That last thought scared her the most.

Claire fell asleep and when Shane was going to hug her she shook her head and pleaded with her eyes. He understood and put his hands besides him. In no time, everyone was asleep.

Claire woke up and no one was there, she shot straight up and started to panic. What if Ian had gotten them, what if Brandon helped?

Claire started to freak out, she got up and pulled on some jeans and a hoodie and went downstairs with the baseball bat from her room.

As she started walking she heard voices. Shane's, Eve's and Michael's she recognised but it took her a while to place Amelie and Myrnin's voice.

Wait, she thought, why are they here? She heard two other voices as well as theirs, but she just couldn't place it.

Claire walked into the room, stopped dead in her tracks, and dropped the bat she was holding. She saw Ian and Brandon, it wasn't the site of Brandon that made her stop but Ian was there. She looked at Amelie who was holdings Ian's jacket like he was a kid that needed to be controlled.

Myrnin also saw her and his eyes lit up and he flashed her a smile with fangs. Her crazy vampire boss was always smiling with fangs, even though she told him many times not to. Usually it would make her laugh but today it didn't. Myrnin ignored the silence and all the tension in the air. He looked at Claire and said, "we found the guy that has prevented you from working," he grinned at her, "don't worry Amelie has thought of a punishment for him, you can come back to work now. The sooner the better!" He said in an overly cheerily voice.

"What the hell crazy McFang," Eve said using one of Shanes many nicknames for Myrnin. "She is so not going back to work just because you caught the sicko and his vampire helping hand."

"Why an earth not?" Myrnin protested. "Ian is going in the cage and sentenced to death and Amalie has thought of a suitable punishment for Brandon. Is that not enough?"

"She's not ready to go back to work you dofuss," Shane interjected.

"Why not, she is fine!"

"Fine my ass" Shane said. He walked over to Claire and mumbled 'sorry' before he wrapped his arms gently around her in an embrace.

Claire started to see the flashbacks, she felt the pain and screamed.

"GET OF! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" she said with her eyes closed, she was shaking violently and tears rolled down her eyes.

Eve, Michael and Shane were all beside her and calming her down. She opened her eyes and sank to the floor pulling her knees against her chest.

Amelie was standing looking at Claire. Ian had turned his head to look away he wore an expression that looked like he was in pain. Brandon was also staring at her, his expression was unreadable. It was just blank. Myrnin stood and stared at Claire with confusion, like he didn't understand what had happened.

Michael turned to Amelie and said. "She won't be going back to work. She is not ready and you know it. You are her protector and the controller of vampires yet you didn't realise that she was getting hurt and one of your own was inflicting it! She is not going back until she wants to!"

Amelie who had been silent for a long time spoke. She looked directly at Claire and said. "You will not have to go work and you will have as much time as you need of with pay."

"But-" Myrnin tried to protest but Eve but in.

"No buts. You heard her loud and clear."

"Myrnin we shall go now. Come," she said opening a portal, taking Brandon, Ian and Myrnin with her.

They all left and were gone in a second. Claire was still on the floor shaking. She couldn't help but feel the pain she felt that night. It kept replaying itself in her head, it felt like it was killing her slowly.

"Hey, come on, let's eat. You must be hungry," Shane said looking at her, he offered her his hand to pull her up but she pushed herself up on her own.

"I'm just gonna have a shower. I need to have a shower, I feel horrible. I'll eat later."

"Okay," he said but she was already gone.

Claire turned on the shower and stripped form her clothes. She felt the warm water over her and tried to relax. It was hard she always felt like she couldn't let her guard down, that something might happen. Morganville was finally breaking her steely demeanor.

She stepped out, wrapped her self in a towel, and put her clothes in the hamper. She walked to her room and pulled on some clothes but before she put her shirt on the saw something. It was a craft knife she went to it and wondered how it got on the floor. She saw her pencil case spilled out on the floor, the contents scattered everywhere, it must of rolled out. She always kept it in her pencil case just in case Myrnin went crazy on her. Claire sat down on the floor and lent against the wall. She got the blade out of the plastic casing of the craft knife. It took some fiddling but she managed. Then Claire wondered if a different pain would wipe out the memory of Ian.

The cool blade touched her skin and then she added some pressure and slid it across her wrist. It was painful but when she did it, the heat inside her died out, the sadness left and she felt relived. The burning feeling of anger, hurt and fear were gone, all emotion left leaving her cold and empty but the emptiness felt good. She put the blade away and wiped the blood of then put her shirt on.

Claire didn't tell anybody what she did, she didn't think it was their business. If it made her feel better then there was nothing wrong with it, right?

Going down for breakfast Michael accidentally brushed past her, Claire flinched at the contact. Excusing herself she went upstairs, and added another line to her wrist. The pain of her memories of Ian went away again. Claire carried on doing this, without telling anyone. A few days turned into weeks, no one would know because she never let anyone close enough to see.

Everything would be okay now.

* * *

_**AN**; So in this chapter there is a serious issue, self harming. I hope that none of you do self harm but if you do the first step towards stopping it is telling someone, a parent, teacher, friend, even me (if you want), anyone that you trust. Its not easy to just go cold turkey with cutting, I understand the addiction to it (trust me when I say I understand, I know how it feels) but i hope you find it in yourself to stop and realize that there are people out there that love you and need you in their lives. you are important, please never forget that. I hope you can love yourself enough to see that you are the world to someone._

_If you need help check out #cutcakesnotwrists on twitter. it's a charity to help stop cutting and it was started by a youtuber (BriBryontour)_

_Childline also have people who are willing to talk to you and help._

_Also check out the butterfly project, its a great project that will help._

_never forget, **you are perfect!**_


	10. AN

AN; Hey guys I'm sorry this is not a chapter, but I will be updating later on today, probably around 11pm, I know thats really late, sorry. But at the moment I'm In Birmingham and I thought I'd be back by 9pm, but it doesnt look like I'll be. So please bear with me. I swear I'll be updating today and to be really nice I'll be making it nice and long with a lot of drama. Again so sorry that I'm making you wait. Also I just want to say you lots should check out clairebear97's forum called 'you dont really now me' It's to make people aware of mental illnesses and to support people with them. A mental illness can be anything from anxiety, depression to self harming. So if you need support or just want to support others please check it out. And again i'm really sorry. I love you all, I really do.


	11. Recovery

**AN; and here it is! enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Claire was sleeping; Shane was besides her not touching her but still there.

_Something was coming towards Claire, it came closer and it was Ian. She started to run but her feet took her nowhere. Ian grabbed her and pushed her down. She looked around and realised she was at the graveyard. Ian suddenly pulled out a knife and stabbed it in her._

Claire shot out a bed heaving a sob. She was crying and shaking. She looked around and Shane was there beside her, saying something.

"It's only a dream, its okay I'm here, you're here. You're safe." He'd been saying that every time she had a nightmare. This time though Claire sobbed harder, she felt so distant from Shane and now she really needed him. She'd been blocking everyone out and right now, she needed him to love her. She hoped that he still did.

Claire threw her arms around Shane and basked in his warm embrace.

"I've missed you so much Claire. I missed touching you"

"Do you still love me?" She asked in a soft raspy voice.

"I've never stopped" was his reply.

Shane ran his hands down Claire's arm meaning to cup her hands in his but he stopped at her wrist.

Shane reached over and switched the bedside lamp on. He looked down on the inside of Claire's wrist and gasped.

"Do you hate me?" Was the first thing Claire managed to say.

Shane didn't say anything; he just stared at her wrist and ran his fingers over the scars. It must have bought horrible memories of his mum dying Claire realised and felt a little guilt for making him remember his past.

Shane got up and left Claire. She didn't bother to follow, just sat and watched him leave her and a part of her left as well. She felt alone, completely alone and for the first time she thought about going, she thought that maybe there was no point in life because it hurt too much. Claire ran to her blade this time intent on leaving this world, now she felt there was no one on her side.

She sat on her bed and ran the blade across her wrist, she was half way through cutting her wrist open deeply when she heard her door slam open and Eve, Michael and Shane came running in.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening Michael had took the blade out of her hands with his vampire speed.

Shane and Eve came running over to Claire as well. Shane looked at the cut and saw that it was deep and bleeding badly.

"Eve get a cloth we need to clean away the blood and put pressure on it, it's deep." Shane then turned to Michael and said. "Michael we need to take her to the hospital, she'll need stitches"

Michael nodded and Eve came running back with a cloth and Shane wrapped it around Claire's wrist.

Claire caught up with the moment finally and she looked at Shane through tear-stained eyes and pulled her hand back harshly.

"No, I don't want to go. No! Go away! You hate me!" She said and sobbed. She couldn't help it, she felt like she was breaking.

"No, Claire I don't. I love you. Always" he said looking in her eyes. He took her wrist in her hand, wrapped the piece of cloth around it, and tied it tightly. Claire hissed at the pain. "Sorry" Shane mumbled.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked.

"I needed help, you needed help, I was getting help. You know we all love you"

"We do all love you Claire, and I'm not letting you become emo," Eve said. "You'll ruin my Goth style if you become emo."

That put a little smile on Claire's lips. And Eve ran over to Claire, pushed Shane aside and wrapped Claire in a big hug.

Claire laughed at Shane's shocked expression and Michael joined into the laughter.

"Haha, looks like Eve's stealing your girl," Michael said and laughed.  
"Hey if Eve goes for Claire that means you lose your girl," Shane said then added "ha!"

Michael stopped laughing and glared at the laughing Shane.

He walked over to Claire and Eve and said, "I'm going to reclaim my girlfriend back from you now. Before she suffocates you to death."

Claire felt happy for the first time. She felt like everything was going back to normal.

Shane pulled Claire up and then wrapped his arms around her, he breathed out a sigh of relief into her hair and she relaxed into his chest.

"Come on we got to get you to the hospital" he said, and then suddenly the ground wasn't under her feet. Shane had lifted her bridal style. She gave out a little shriek and a giggle and he started walking down the stairs with her.

"Also after that I'm going to make you eat a whole box of pizza's because you literally way less then a feather" Shane said. He had a hint of worry and seriousness in his voice.

They reached the hospital and she got stitched up, she also had to see a shrink now. Claire was somewhat glad it was Dr Theo, he knew her and she knew him. Also, he was one of the few vamps she trusted.

She came home and she didn't waste anytime. She wanted Shane badly, all those weeks of ignoring him and blocking him out was too much, and she missed him. She realised that she truly missed him.

Claire threw her arms around Shane's neck and kissed him fiercely, he was shocked but after a while, he responded.

"Uh, take it to your room please" Michael said and cleared his throat.

"Yea, it's sort of gross watching your best friends having a full on make out session." Eve added in.

Claire didn't stop kissing Shane, she simply jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso as he lifted her up and started to walk to the stairs. She bit his bottom lip lightly and then sucked it in her mouth. Shane let out a low growl and his arms tightened around her.

"We're leaving" Eve shouted.

Claire heard a bedroom door slam and she realised she was in Shane's room, she kissed him hard sucking and biting and pulled back. Shane's mouth moved forward to kiss her but she put two fingers on his lips and untangled her self from him. He let her go and stood dumbfounded. Claire pushed Shane's chest so he ended up sitting on the bed, she straddled his waist and pulled of his top, he lifted his arms making it easier for her. Claire threw the top to the ground and she pushed at Shane's chest so he was lying down on the bed.

Claire kissed along his neck and jaw and down to his chest. She ran her fingers lightly over his stomach. He groaned in response. His hands travelling up and down her waist.

"Wait" he said and groaned, he looked pained and Shane's eyes were dark and full of lust. "Claire are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure, I'm so sorry for blocking you out."

"Claire I don't want you to do this because you feel the need to give something to me."

"I want this Shane, I really do. I need this, I need to know you love me"

"I do love you"

"Then show me"

* * *

**AN; So I added a little shanexclaire moment. the next chapter will have some sexy time, if you get what i mean ;) **

**but you have to review to get the juicy stuff ;)**


End file.
